1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furring strip fastening member that is used for fastening a furring strip to a skeleton wall of a building made of concrete, for instance reinforced concrete, pre-cast concrete, lightweight aerated concrete or the like, with a predetermined spacing being provided between the furring strip and the skeleton wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional techniques, heat insulating materials are installed to the exterior of skeleton walls in buildings made of concrete, an air layer is provided outward of the heat insulating material, and then siding is attached, with the air layer interposed in between. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-90045 discloses an exterior finishing material fastening fixture comprising a channel that is supported by a bolt to which there is mounted a reinforcing member having a female thread section and a fixing section, and by a bolt fixed to a concrete outer wall. The reinforcing member can be screwed, by way of the female thread section thereof, to a male thread section of the bolt, and the fixing section can be fixed to the concrete outer wall.
In order to fix the heat insulating material to a concrete wall in the exterior finishing material fastening fixture set forth in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-90045, however, a separate heat insulating material must be fixed by way of a heat insulating material fixing plate, which is troublesome. Also, the heat insulating material fixing plate may loosen over time, or on account of earthquakes or the like, whereby fixing of the heat insulating material may become insufficient.